Ninetailed Hollow Battles
by akamaru1212
Summary: A rip in demensions bring ichigo and friends to the world of naruto
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover story I wrote this is my first on so tell me what you think

Head captain yamamoto, yes what is it well there was some type of rip in dimensions after a larger surge of spiritual pressure cut straight into the soul society. Meanwhile the fight between naruto and sasuke had

kept going on naruto was in his 4 tailed state and sasuke had 4 wings because he had taken his curse mark to a new level, they had both completely lost their sanity. Then sasuke took his sword and charged it

with his black lighting and yelled fiercely Chidori! And Naruto then let a huge burst of chakra from his mouth. When the attacks collided it ripped their dimension and tore a portal into the soul society. Naruto and

sasuke were left unconscious, when they awoke naruto was in a hospital and sasuke in a jail cell about to be put to death,and then naruto walked up and said sasuke it never had to be this way you are my best

friend and rival,naruto just kill me I don't want to die by anyone elses hand and besides I did what needed to be done I killed itachi(pause) sasuke you bastard what the hells wrong with you ,you had it all but you

let revenge blind you, hmf. Naruto slowly walked away, seals covering sasukes body from head to toe. to seal away his chakra. He said good bye loser, naruto turned around and smiled thinking of old times jerk ,

sasuke laughed have a good life naruto. Meanwhile in the soul society the rip in the dimension I would like a set force to investigate I choose Toshiro Hitsugaya ,rangiku matsumodo, ikkaku madarame, kenpachi

zaraki, renji abarai, rukia kuchiki ,and ichigo kurosaki .after that they where sent to the rip which was right over the soul society, Ichigo go first said renji, why me ,don't worry ill go first said kenpachi, Kenny wait up,

y-yachiru said ichigo ,I was wondering when you'd get here. Kenny I wouldn't miss this said yachiru, can we just go said rukia, ok said ichigo lets head out. They walked slowly and sacredly into the rip and all of a

sudden they landed in the valley of the end , where sasuke and naruto had their final battle, hey I feel a massive amount of spiritual pressure from all directions said ichigo lets follow the strongest one said

kenpachi running off in a hurry with yachiru on his back saying lets go kenny .......................... um well ikkaku and renji follow captain zaraki ,yes they both said loudly chasing after him, rangiku ,ichigo,and rukia come

with me ok toshiro said ichigo. Im going to tell you this one last time call me captain hitsugaya!!!!!!!!!!!!!captain calm down said rangiku laughing, can we go now said rukia follow me said toshiro meanwhile in the

leaf village one day before sasuke is put to death, I cant believe I lost to naruto, sasuke, what ssakura. here I brought you something to eat still want to be near me I

see , of coarse sasuke , get on thing straight get the hell out of my sight sakura I never liked you and I never will, but I love you, please you pink haired idiot, bbut, just go! ok good bye. sakura ran away crying and then kakashi came out of the shadows and said could you have let her down any easier.............. to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

This is a crossover story I wrote this is my first on so tell me what you think

Head captain yamamoto, yes what is it well there was some type of rip in dimensions after a larger surge of spiritual pressure cut straight into the soul society. Meanwhile the fight between naruto and sasuke had

kept going on naruto was in his 4 tailed state and sasuke had 4 wings because he had taken his curse mark to a new level, they had both completely lost their sanity. Then sasuke took his sword and charged it

with his black lighting and yelled fiercely Chidori! And Naruto then let a huge burst of chakra from his mouth. When the attacks collided it ripped their dimension and tore a portal into the soul society. Naruto and

sasuke were left unconscious, when they awoke naruto was in a hospital and sasuke in a jail cell about to be put to death,and then naruto walked up and said sasuke it never had to be this way you are my best

friend and rival,naruto just kill me I don't want to die by anyone elses hand and besides I did what needed to be done I killed itachi(pause) sasuke you bastard what the hells wrong with you ,you had it all but you

let revenge blind you, hmf. Naruto slowly walked away, seals covering sasukes body from head to toe. to seal away his chakra. He said good bye loser, naruto turned around and smiled thinking of old times jerk ,

sasuke laughed have a good life naruto. Meanwhile in the soul society the rip in the dimension I would like a set force to investigate I choose Toshiro Hitsugaya ,rangiku matsumodo, ikkaku madarame, kenpachi

zaraki, renji abarai, rukia kuchiki ,and ichigo kurosaki .after that they where sent to the rip which was right over the soul society, Ichigo go first said renji, why me ,don't worry ill go first said kenpachi, Kenny wait up,

y-yachiru said ichigo ,I was wondering when you'd get here. Kenny I wouldn't miss this said yachiru, can we just go said rukia, ok said ichigo lets head out. They walked slowly and sacredly into the rip and all of a

sudden they landed in the valley of the end , where sasuke and naruto had their final battle, hey I feel a massive amount of spiritual pressure from all directions said ichigo lets follow the strongest one said

kenpachi running off in a hurry with yachiru on his back saying lets go kenny .......................... um well ikkaku and renji follow captain zaraki ,yes they both said loudly chasing after him, rangiku ,ichigo,and rukia come

with me ok toshiro said ichigo. Im going to tell you this one last time call me captain hitsugaya!!!!!!!!!!!!!captain calm down said rangiku laughing, can we go now said rukia follow me said toshiro meanwhile in the

leaf village one day before sasuke is put to death, I cant believe I lost to naruto, sasuke, what ssakura. here I brought you something to eat still want to be near me I

see , of coarse sasuke , get on thing straight get the hell out of my sight sakura I never liked you and I never will, but I love you, please you pink haired idiot, bbut, just go! ok good bye. sakura ran away crying and then kakashi came out of the shadows and said could you have let her down any easier.............. to be continued


End file.
